


Windup Pidgeon

by RavenFire2908



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Kidnapping, Minor Violence, Romance, Some angst, the Holt family are inventors and scientists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenFire2908/pseuds/RavenFire2908
Summary: Katie Holt, the daughter of Altea’s best scientist and inventor, had always had a fondness for her father’s work. No matter how the other nobles would laugh at a girl being this intelligent. Science wasn’t meant for Katie, but she didn’t care, she loves it.Upon receiving an invitation to Princess Allura’s annual gala, the family could not be excited enough. Except Pidge doesn’t really know how to communicate with people, she prefers the animatronics she makes. But she still have to go.Takashi Shirogane, Princess Allura’s guard, has never been fond of galas. He prefers the quiet labs where he can study in silence, yet he does not regret becoming the princess’ guard. They’ve become good friends over the years.But on the evening of the gala, Shiro spots someone in the crowd; she doesn’t look suspicious, just bored where she screws on a small metal bird. There was defiantly a difference in this noble than in the others.(Writing block, will return as soon as I can)





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you certain a _girl_ should be in the workshop?” The customer asked eyeing Pidge sitting in the corner working on a small piece of metal. Sam glanced over at his daughter, her body was slumped against the stool her legs dangling just above the floor.

“Certainly!” Sam cheered turning back to the customer, “There’s few outside Katie and Matt that I trust in the lab.” He picked up a syringe and injected it into the small container in his hand, “This should help your wife’s animatronic eye. Come back if it doesn’t work.” Sam handed the man the container with a smile.

The customer took it silently; the flat-nosed man turned slowly eyes staying on Pidge a little too long. The man’s hair flailed backwards, reminding Sam of the ears of a cat. Sideburns and a small goatee surprisingly softened the man’s stiff features.

“Do you need help finding the door, sir?” Sam asked, trying to hide his temper.

The man jerked, “I apologize, sir.” He said before rapidly leaving. Sam followed his movement from the window, taking even more notes of the man. Just in case.

When the man entered a carriage and vanished into the traffic Sam felt safe to look away. He turned to Pidge, still busy with the small metal pieces. He walked over and leaned forward trying to put together what she was making. “It’s a windup toy?” He asked while eyeing the winder lying next to it. It didn’t look like much, but it had to be still in progress.

“Kind of,” Pidge answered, not taking her eyes off the animatronic, “I’m trying to make it so I can use it to get things for me. I figured using a windup mechanic would be easier to try to do something else.” It was still just a few pieces of metal, but it defiantly going to work, Sam just knew it.

Reaching over to look at the blueprints, he was surprised to find it a triangle and not the shape of some animal. He glanced at his daughter in silent question.

Pidge, first now noticing his silent question, laughed, “It was an accident making him like that, but it was too cute to not use it.”

Sam laughed and ruffled her hair, “Then I’ll leave you to it.”

It was only noon and another customer would be coming to the lab very soon, this one had requested a leg replacement and it was just about finished. Stepping up to his workbench, he began to nitpick at the leg, searching for any errors and mistakes.

He was just about to reach for a wrench when the door busted open. Sam turned; ready to yell at the customer who almost broke the door off the hinges. Those, surprisingly, weren’t cheap. Even more of a surprise was Matt, in the door, with a piece of paper in his hand.

“Dad! We just received an invitation to Princess Allura’s annual gala!”

Pidge turned slowly in her stool, she seemed unimpressed by Matt sudden appearance, and “You broke the bell,” was all she said before turning back to her project.

Matt frowned, “Pidge. This is big news, not even half the city is invited to the gala! Tell her, dad.” Matt’s hands flew between his sister and their father.

“Keep me out of this. But yes, it is a big event.”

“See!”                                                                                                        

“It’s only a big event because only nobles are allowed to go. They haven’t invited us before, why now?” Pidge frowned. Matt frowned too before rolling up the sleeves of his arms and stalking up to Pidge’s stool.

She yelped as he yanked her out of the stool, “Imagine it, Katie!-” Matt calling her _Katie_ was already a bad sign, “- you get to go to the castle, dress up in your favorite dress, eat the most fancy meals in the kingdom.” He sounded drunk with power, like he’s experienced it before.

“You just want to go because you have a crush on the Princess.” Matt’s confident fell and he grew pale.

“I do not.”

“Mm, sure.”

“Hello?” Sam turned to the door, still hanging onto one hinge, the customer stood in the door. A doe faced woman came in, leaning onto a staff. “Am I interrupting?” She took a step in, the woman’s green cloak hiding what he had to assume was her missing leg. Gold, white, and green colors decorated her clothes. Sam noticed it was noble clothing.  

“Oh no, don’t mind the kids, come in.” He said reaching to help her over. “I assume you’re the one that ordered a working leg,” The woman nodded. “It’s finished and ready, do you want me to put on or do you want to do it yourself?” He asked helping the woman sit on one of the high back chairs.

“Myself, if you just show me how.” Sam nodded and went to receive the leg.

“How did you lose your leg?” Sam flinched and glared at his daughter now sitting much closer to the customer.

“Katie!”

“Oh, it’s okay, sir.” The doe faced woman said, “I lost it in battle. The attack on Dalterion a few years ago.”

Pidge’s eyes suddenly widened, “You’re Trigel! Trigel of the Dalterion Belt!” Matt jerked from the stool he’s stolen from Pidge.

The woman smiled, “Yes, but I am retired. It’s not much one can do with only one leg.”

Sam stepped up, placing the leg on the floor, “Well that problem is not going to be a problem for long.” He slowly started telling Trigel how to put the leg on. Which she later repeated gracefully. Standing again was the next challenge, though she quickly mastered it, she still leaned on her staff. “If you have any problems feel free to come back.” Sam said before waving her goodbye.

\------------------------------------

Shiro groaned as he followed Allura through the decorations to the gala. It wasn’t that he hated the galas, they were just… so much. When it came to the annual gala, there were no limits to her. Nothing, literally nothing, could stop her. “Are decorating the glass chandeliers in roses really necessary?” He asked, eyeing the heavily flowered chandeliers. They looked beautiful and could definitely   hold the weigh, but it just felt like it was too much.

Allura pulled on her corset, “It’s going to be okay, Shiro. Don’t worry.” Then she turned and rushed through the servants preparing tables and flowers and food.

“Worry is what I do best, isn’t it?” Shiro mumbled more to himself than anyone.

“You do worry a lot.” Hunk said walking up next to him, he gave a long list to one of the waiting servants and said, “Get a group and see if you can get all of these ingredients.” The servant nodded and went off. “Like I said, you do worry a lot.”

Shiro rolled his eyes and looked after the princess, currently she talked to another servant hold up two different flowers; roses and juniberries, it was a little obvious which the princess was going to pick. No need to worry, he told himself.

“It’s just one evening, I’ve handled them before; I can handle one more.”

Hunk smiled and went on with his business. It was just another gala he handled those. None bothered to try anything the last ten galas why would someone try something now?


	2. Chapter 2

“Not so tight.” Pidge whined, the maid nodded silently before loosening up the corset enough for Pidge to breathe properly. “Thank you,”

“You’re welcome, Lady.” The maid turned and readied the dress Pidge would be wearing to the gala, the dress, light green decorated with gold and lilac, was one Pidge had actually never worn. The girl didn’t have a full closet of dresses, but rather she had more casual dresses. Skirts were her favorite.

Pidge looked over the maid, she was an older woman dressed in casual servant clothing; though her bare arms and neck was tattooed in floral patterns Pidge had only seen in books. “What’s your name?”

The woman turned her, dress in hand, “Ryner, but it does not matter.”

“Ryner,” Pidge repeated, “That’s Olkarion, right?” Ryner nodded. “Not to be rude or intruding, but; what’s the Olkari like? I’ve read about them but never met one.”

Ryner smiled, “My people are nature infused, we give and take everything from her,” While talking, the older woman began to help Pidge into her dress, slipping it over her head, “My people is one of few that still knows the ancient art of fusing metal and flora.”

Pidge smiled, “I’ve read about those arts but I’ve never seen them.” A golden ribbon tightened around her waist.

“Perhaps one day you can visit.” Ryner said upon closing the last button on the back of the dress. Several layers of green shaded skirts swirled around her, golden decoration like flora made up the chest of the dress. With long thin, white sleeves, Pidge stepped in front of the mirror and quietly sat down on a small stool. Ryner walked over and silently braided Pidge’s hair into a small bun. “Finished.”

“Thank you.”

\-------------------------------

Despite getting a ‘no’ from her father on bringing the animatronic to the gala, she did. Hidden in a pocket in her skirts the triangle machine waited. It was a struggle sitting in the carriage not pulling it out to continue working on it. ‘Rover’ she’d named it.

Pidge slumped in her seat, leaning on Matt. She didn’t bother to listen to his complain about her wrinkling up his west. It was simple what he wore. A white shirt, a light brown west with matching trousers, and a dark green tie. Their mother and father smiled softly at them, glad of their childish nature.

After giving the invitation to the guard posted at the gate, the four entered the castle. The family made their way down the decorated halls and were soon greeted by the great hall. Decorated generously with flowers, glass, and lights, it was a sight one would not soon forget.

Matt, Sam, and Colleen were gone within a second, leaving Pidge by the door. Not that she minded she went to search for a place to sit in peace to work on Rover.

\-------------------------------

Out of all the nobles at the gala, the girl sitting in the corner had to be the strangest one. Dressed up, clearly ready for the gala she sat in silence toying with a few pieces of metal in her lap. Shiro wasn’t sure if he really believed his eyes, he blinked multiple times before deciding that his eyes weren’t making this up.

He looked away for a brief moment, searching the crowd for potential danger. Finding nothing he silently walked up next to the girl, “You’re not so fond of this gala either?” He asked softly leaning back into the seat.

The girl looked up from the scrap of metal, up close it looked more like a triangle. “No, my family was going so I had to too. I don’t mind.” Then she turned back to the triangle.

Shiro tilted his head, “I’m actually going to take a guess that you’re a Holt.”

The girl smirked, “And if I am?”

“That makes you the daughter of one of the greatest scientist and inventor of the century.” Shiro knew the Holts, not personally, but workwise. He’d meet Samuel Holt once, during a meeting concerning a threat from a neighboring country. Mr. Holt had been asked to provide machinery to aid their help if they were indeed attacked.

The girl smirked, and reached out a hand, “Katie, but call me Pidge,”

Shiro took her hand with a smile, “Takashi, but I usually go by Shiro. Nice to meet you.”

An exchange of conversation went between the two through the night, Pidge answering happily while also keeping a tab on the metal animatronic in her hands. ‘Rover’ she said it was called. The childish smile she had as she spoke about the plans for the robot.

It felt like it was going to be a good night; Shiro made a new friend, nothing bad had happened. Then it happened, a knot settled into his gut. Shiro rose from his seat, eyes scanning the crowd. Most of the people where sitting down and eating or chatting, somewhere on a small platform dancing to the musicians playing on a close by balcony. Nothing was amiss. His eyes meet Allura’s as she stopped dancing, questions filled her eyes as she began her way towards him.

“Shiro?” He turned to Pidge, still sitting. “Is something wrong?”

He didn’t answer at first eyes still trained on the gala’s guests, his eyes meet Keith’s across the room. A small nod from Shiro had the red guard moving. Shiro followed him as Keith reached Lance the two immediately became guarded.

“Shiro?”

This time he turned, “Pidge, find your family. I have a bad feeling.” The girl didn’t hesitate to move, gathering the robot in a hidden pocket before running away to find her family.


	3. Chapter 3

Pidge tried to act calm while hurrying around the room. There was no sign of her parents or Matt for that matter. A knot was beginning to form in her stomach as she exited into the gardens; there were only handful of people out there. None who seemed too bothered with the girl running about with a distressed expression. The girl in the green and gold dress glanced once over the crowd before she grew anxious again, there were only _so_ many places they could be and the Holts were not in one of them.

Pidge bit back a sob before turning to search in another room. Lifting the skirts of her dress she began to sprint through the castle, at least everywhere she could go. She ended up in the gardens again, after what felt like hours of searching. However this part of the garden was darker, fewer people, and an eerie aura floating through the space. Pidge sat down at one of the stone benches to take a breath, she hadn’t run this much since she was little and her father threated her with tickling if she didn’t go to sleep.

She almost laughed as she leaned back and drew in a deep breath. She was going to find them. Pidge rose to her feet again and was about to for a second run when a familiar face came towards her. The customer from yesterday. “Miss Holt?”

Pidge looked at him, she never learned his name, but she remembered her father’s comments to him before he left. She took a step back. “Sir.”

“A lady should not be walking alone so late at night.” He commented. Pidge took another step back getting ready to run. “Would you like me to escort you to your carriage?”

“No, thank you, sir.” Pidge said fast already beginning to walk away, “I’ll be fine.”

The man sighed, “Lady, before you go. Be careful, I’ll only warn you once: Get to your carriage and get home. Your family isn’t going to show up.”

Pidge stopped at the steps to the castle; she looked over her shoulder at him. “What’s your name?”

“Thace, now get out of here.” His last words were a mere whisper before he stalked off in the other direction.

Pidge complied and ran for the carriages. Along the way she spotted a few similar looking people searching the rooms, they all wore the same uniform as Thace had, so Pidge quickly grew confused at his actions. She passed Shiro talking to another guard, dark haired with violet eyes. She barely said ‘goodbye’ before she was out the door. She spotted the parked carriage with the coachman resting in his seat.

He turned at the sound of her heels, quickly rising upon seeing her in such distress. “We need to leave,” She said quickly, “Something is going on. How fast can you get us home?” The coachman didn’t question her before opening the door for her and helping her into the carriage. He was just about to close the door when he grunted and fell to the ground.

Pidge hesitated before opening the door again, seeing the coachman on the ground. A knife stabbed into his neck. Her jaw dropped ready to scream when she felt the carriage shake. Not even a second later, she’d thrown herself out of the carriage and was watching a hooded figure ready to ride off.

In shock, she didn’t notice anyone behind her before strong arms held her in the air. She screamed. A hand lifted to cover her mouth but in pure panic, she bit into his hand. The man behind her cried out in pain. Cursing her skirts, she furiously kicked against the man.

It was only when the man was tackled by another she let go of his hand, she tasted iron before falling to the ground. A second pair of hands grabbed her, though instead of gripping her they were helping her stand. She looked up and meet the eyes of the purple eyed guard.

He wasn’t looking at her before the other guard, Shiro, had beaten the attacker to unconsciousness. “Are you alright?” The purple-eyed guard asked, he hadn’t seemed panicked before he actually looked down at her. Her face was coated in blood, not hers luckily. “Shiro!”

Shiro rose from the unconscious attacker, “Prorok.” He said before finally turning to them, “Keith, call for the rest of the guards. Inform King Alfor of the Holt family, tell all guards to search and ask for possible locations.” Keith nodded before slowly letting go of Pidge, careful to make sure she could stand on her own.

Pidge looked after him, catching a mere glance of Thace leaving in his own carriage in the dark of the gardens. She jumped when she felt hands on her, Shiro stood next to her holding out a hand for her. She took it, thankful for the help as he led her back to the castle.

A sob broke through her body, as her knees grew weak. She wanted to go home. She wanted her family. She wanted her brother. Despite her wish to protest she felt Shiro lift her and carry her into the castle. Her eyes fell on the dead coachman.

“Don’t look.” Shiro whispered.

\----------------------------------

Allura didn’t hesitate to help Pidge when Shiro came to her. She was quick to pull Pidge away from the scene and give her a room. The princess, despite it not being her fault, took responsibility for what had happened. She assigned two of her most trusted maids to help Pidge, as well as herself staying near and helping in whatever way she could.

Shiro, Keith, Lance, and a handful of other guards stood by the doors as guests began to leave, asking them questions about the Holts. Sadly, nobody had seen hair or tail of them. Only two had seen them but that was at the beginning of the night when Pidge had been seen with them.

Information was quickly given to King Alfor who responded immediately with sending out his best knights as a search party. Alfor had stood frozen for a solid minute upon receiving the information, fear. Shiro knew the look. As he didn’t know Mr. Holt as well as the king he could only imagine what kind of genius Mr. Holt was.

It had to be way past two in the morning when Shiro knocked on the door to Pidge’s assigned room. He had to have forgotten time because when Allura opened the door she _loudly shushed_ him. “She’s sleeping.” Allura hissed. Still, she allowed Shiro inside.

Pidge was indeed sleeping, buried in blankets and pillows on the bed. The long hair sprayed out on the pillows soaking them. One of the maids were still in the room, examining the ruined dress. Dirt and blood coated the fabric from head to toe.

“She’s exhausted,” Allura whispered, “I can’t imagine how she feels right now.”

Shiro nodded, “I need a report, your father is sending out a search team to find her family. But I need to report what’s going on with her and what’s the plan for her.” He really did not want be professional right now.

“Come outside,” She whispered, she took his arm and dragged him out into the hallway before she spoke up. “As I said I can’t imagine how she feels. We gave her a bath, let her change into sleepwear, and she simply passed out as soon as she hit the pillow. She barely spoke at all, of course, she’s most likely traumatized, I don’t blame her. But for what’s going to happen later, I don’t know. I want her to stay here for as long as possible.”

Shiro nodded along, “If her family was kidnapped by the ones we theorize we need to keep an eye on her. I don’t doubt they’re going to come back for her.”

Allura nodded, “Can you keep an eye on her?”

“Me?”

“I got her to speak a little, she mentioned you. I don’t think she trusts anyone else right now.” When he hesitated she smiled, “I’ll be fine. I’m not going to drop dead because you looked out for someone else.”

“I’ll do my best, princess.”


	4. Chapter 4

It took a total of forty five seconds before Pidge realized she wasn’t asleep in her own bed. This bed was softer, allowing her to sink in between the mountains of pillows surrounding her. Then she realized that last night was not a dream. A knot settled into her stomach. Pidge sighed and settled deeper into the cushions wanting vanish from the world. If last night really happened, then that meant her family was gone.

Her mother…

Her father…

_Her brother…_

A small whimper escaped the girl’s throat. She wanted her family.

Footsteps sounded outside the doors, and though Pidge had yet to look around the room, she knew she was in the castle. She barely remembered anything after meeting Thace in the garden. He’d warned her, but also lead her to the carriage where she’d been attacked.

Mumbling outside the door became audible as the creek of a the door sounded.

“…Sleeping, it’s past noon let me at the very least make sure she’s not dead.” The female voice spoke, irritation vibrating on her tone.

“I understand, your highness, but the girl is traumatized.” Said a male voice, Pidge remembered that voice. Shiro.

“I’m not going to wake her and for your information, Shiro, I am aware.”

Pidge glanced up from the cushions, the two’s bantering was getting annoying. The princess and her guard stood in the doorway, Shiro dressed in royal armor and Allura dressed finely in a light blue and gold gown. She caught Shiro’s eye for a second before Pidge dropped back into the cushions.

“Pidge?”

She moaned low, she didn’t really want to talk to anyone.

“Miss Holt?” A dark hand shifted the cushions, Pidge looked up at the princess with tired eyes. For now, she didn’t care that she was faced with royalty. Slowly, Pidge rose to a sitting position.

“Pidge,” Shiro sat down at the edge of the bed, “How are you feeling?”

It felt like an idiotic question, how was she supposed to feel? Happy? The only emotion she had was a bitter emptiness, a dull aching feeling in her chest. She didn’t know how to explain it, but it wasn’t good. “I want my family.” Was all she said.

Shiro and Allura shared a glance, “I’ll call for some breakfast.” Said Allura before rushing out the door. Obviously leaving Shiro to explain everything.

Shiro grunted at the door as it closed. Then he sighed and turned back to Pidge, “Do you remember anything from last night?”

“I remember nothing after meeting-” She stopped to think, she wasn’t really sure what to feel about Thace. He seemed to have tried to warn her, or he’d lead her right into a trap. He had in some cryptic way informed her that her family was already taken, yet he didn’t step in when she was attacked.

“Meeting who?” Shiro asked he leaned forward a little. It was a clue, a clue to who had done it. When she didn’t meet his eyes, Shiro pressed the issue, “Pidge, meeting who?”

She stuttered, “I-I… I don’t know. I know his name but I don’t know what he wanted!” She sounded hysterical at the end, voice and hands shaking. “His name is Thace… I meet him the garden, he told me to get out, to go home, and that my family was already taken.” Her voice sped up, “But then the carriage was attacked and our coachman killed and-” She stopped abruptly, her body quaking. “I want to go home.”

Shiro reached forward, wanting to comfort her, but he hesitated. He barely knew the girl; it was already a strange thing that he called her by her first name. Had other lords or nobles heard him they would think the two were engaged. “I understand that, but for now; we want to keep an eye on you. If we do happen to find your family it would be for the best that we knew where you were as well.” She nodded in understanding.

“I can’t go home at all?” Pidge asked softly, her voice shaking. Shiro closed his eyes for a minute, answering her question silently. “Not at all?” With wet eyes, Pidge turned away from him and scooted over to the edge of the bed.

Shiro watched her for a minute as she shuffled around the room looking for something before he put the pieces together. “Where do you think you’re going?”

She fumbled with a small bag Allura had put her belongings in; she dug out the triangle animatronic before rushing towards the door. “Home.” The door slammed shut before Shiro could even think of protesting.

\------------------------

Pidge, surprisingly, didn’t struggle to find her way through the castle. Last night’s memories may have been blurry and hard to recall she knew and remembered the way out. The halls, gray and blue glowing, was too familiar. Guards and servants glanced at her, some stopped to take double take, before she realized she wasn’t really wearing much more than a nightgown.

She paused for a second before shaking her head and heading towards the castle stable. She wasn’t sure where her carriage was but at the very least she could borrow a horse to get home.

“Miss Holt?” She whirled to the speaker. A tall caramel colored man dressed in blue armor stood at the corner. He looked at her in question. “Pardon me, but where is the lady heading?” Blue eyes bore into her.

“Stables.” She turned away from him trying to figure out where the stables were.

“Well, you’re going the wrong direction heading that way.” She looked over her shoulder at him, “Stables are that way,” He pointed behind him, “Heading from there now.”

“Thank you,” She passed him quickly, hoping that Shiro hadn’t ordered her to get back to the room or having ordered others to get her back in the room. Though the guard didn’t seem to want to leave her alone, as the next time she turned he was right on her heels. “Can I help you?”

The guard meet her eyes, “No, but I feel like escorting you. Walking in a nightgown is just as walking naked.” Pidge’s eyes narrowed. “By the way, name’s Lance. Or Sir Lance, would it be.”

Pidge shrugged, “I just need a horse.”

“Can you ride it yourself or do you need an escort?” The question had seemed harmless and not meant to be offensive.

“ _I can ride a horse_ ,” Pidge sneered, “I am not as weak and helpless as noble men wants to believe women to be.” Lance paused in his steps, letting her take a few steps before him.

“I apologize, I just assumed-”

“Spare it.” The two entered the stable before Pidge turned to the guard; her hair whirled at her graceful twirl, “Thank you for your escort and company, I will miss it upon my departure.” Lance blinked as Pidge turned to find someone that could help with the horses. Lance was already out the door, shocked from the sudden turn in her. Graceless to graceful in the matter of seconds.

\----------------------------

Lance was walking down the hall in peace when Shiro, Keith, and Allura sprinted around the corner, “Lance!” Allura shouted, “Have you seem Miss Holt?”

“She just left on a horse.”

Shiro cursed loudly, Keith face palmed, and Allura growled.


End file.
